


Love’s Violet Light

by TedTheFat



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Impressions, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedTheFat/pseuds/TedTheFat
Summary: Гиа’та узнала истинное значение любви от представителя Земли, но им был не Хэл Джордан.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love’s Violet Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742960) by [miscella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscella/pseuds/miscella). 



> Перевод произведен с разрешения автора, в рамках "WTF Kombat-2017".  
> Предупреждения: спойлеры к 9 серии Green Lantern TAS.

Гиа’та откололась от группы, стоило им поравняться с комнатами Королевы. Что-то было не так. Феромоны Королевы все еще заполняли собой коридор, но сердце Гиа’ты ускорило бег, стоило им ее достигнут. Она прижала руки к бокам и глубоко задышала, возвращая концентрацию. Она рискнула бросить быстрый взгляд на королевских гвардейцев: даже те переминались с ноги на ногу.

Гиа’та повертела в руках свое кольцо, прежде чем отправить ментальный запрос. Приняв в ответ приветственный импульс от своей тети, Гиа’та протиснулась между солдатками и скользнула в тронный зал. 

— Вы вызывали меня, моя Королева?

Королева Ага’по была всем, чем стремится быть замаронская воительница. Манящие изгибы, завершающиеся острыми углами. Она располагалась на рельефном возвышении, так что окна залы освещали ее фигуру и повсюду отбрасывали зубчатые тени ее трона. Любая, увидев ее, мгновенно распознала бы правительницу.

Запах в помещении становился все гуще, по мере того, как Гиа’та приближалась. Ей стало слишком тесно в свое коже. Гиа’те захотелось отпрыгнуть от колонн или спрятаться за диванными подушками в гостиной. Она опустилась к ногам своей тети, как только та подходяще отвлеклась. Гиа’та сжала пальцами юбку Королевы. Она вздохнула, когда Королева положила свою руку на ее голову. Волны заботы стекали из-под пальцев Ага’по и укутывали разум Гиа’ты, успокаивая каждую мысль, которую касались. Гиа’та теснее прижалась к ласковой руке.

Ага’по оставалась поглощена проекцией, парящей над ее изменяющим кристаллом.

— Мы ожидаем гостей, — прозвенел над ней голос Королевы Ага’по. 

Гиа’та открыла глаза и ахнула, увидев образ звездолета. Такой холеный звездолет стал бы прекрасным дополнением к флоту Замарона. После небольших усовершенствований, конечно же.

Но поразила ее вовсе не красота корабля. Гиа’та еще раз взглянула на его эмблему. Зеленое и белое, что могло значить только...

— ...корабль Зеленых Фонарей? Они летят сюда? — Гиа’та обернулась к своей тете. 

Они были обнаружены Зелеными Фонарями? Глаза Королевы были безмятежны, когда она встретила взгляд Гиа’ты. Нет, Замарон мог и не быть целью их прибытия, но Ага’по не сомневалась, что они сюда прибудут. И скоро.

Гиа’та тряслась под тяжестью смотрящих на нее глаз. Немыслимо было оспаривать решения Королевы, но...

— Мы... Я никогда не встречала Зеленых Фонарей. В их рядах одни из сильнейших солдат в Галактике, обративших в оружие собственную силу воли. Что если я окажусь не способна пробудить в них любовь?

Что если я проиграю?

Ага’по обхватила ладонью щеку племянницы: наказание прикрытое под жестом утешения. Ее пальцы отбивали мягкий ритм по голове Гиа’ты.

— Ты слишком много беспокоишься, Гиа’та. Ты забываешь, что любовь есть величайшая сила во Вселенной. Звездные Сапфиры знали об этом, когда отделились от Зеленого Корпуса эоны тому назад. Мы встретим этих Зеленых Фонарей и почтим наследие наших прародительниц, очистив их своей любовью от лжи Хранителей.

Она улыбалась, ее глаза смотрели лишь на далекие победы.

— Скажи мне, Гиа’та, какое будущее ты видишь?

Гиа’та выпрямилась, этот тест ей не провалить.

— Я вижу... освобождение Зеленых Фонарей нашей любовью. Выпущенная на волю, сила их колец укрепит нашу власть, как не мог прежде ни один из захваченных нами самцов. К тому же, корабль может нести к нам новых сестер.

Улыбка Ага’по помогла Гиа’те снова начать дышать. Она сделала вдох.

— Я никогда прежде не видела подобного корабля. У него должен быть мощный источник энергии, чтоб продолжать путь так далеко от Оа. С его помощью мы могли бы добраться до Пограничного Пространства. Мы могли бы использовать его, чтобы распространить любовь, на прежде не затронутые секторы, и помочь тем, кого никогда не достигли бы сами.

От одной мысли обо всех новых людях, кого могла объять их любовь, голова шла кругом.

Ага’по выдернула Гиа’ту из ее мыслей ласковым щелчком по носу.

— Близко, но не совсем, — Королева поднялась с места и плавно двинулась по комнате, длинные волосы развевались за ее спиной. Гиа’та спешно последовала за ней. Стоящие в сиянии кристаллов, они представляли собой тот еще вид. Она была меньше любой из класса солдат, поэтому Гиа’та едва доставала своей тете до груди.

Напряженное возбуждение Ага’по просочилось вовне, и сердце Гиа’ты снова начало биться сильнее.

— Эти Фонари представляют для нас уникальную возможность. Они способны усилить мощь наших войск, или... — Она глянула на Гиа’ту сияющими глазами. — Или. Мы можем использовать Зеленых Фонарей, чтобы получить доступ к Оа и остальной части их Корпуса. А с ними, мы распространим наше влияние на все их сектора. Планеты, прежде знавшие только войну под правлением Хранителей, познают мир через нашу любовь.

Ага’по обернулась, окидывая вглядом коридор, все размещенные там стражи, склонили головы, внимая каждому слову своей Королевы. 

Ага’по высоко вскинула сжатый кулак, Сапфир в ее кольце пульсировал с триумфом.

— Мы одержим победу там, где проиграли Хранители. Мы сохраним любовь во всей Вселенной, вновь объединив Корпуса. И мы увидим новый рассвет для Звездных Сапфиров!

Ее слова эхом прокатились по коллективу замаронок. По всему дворцу стражница разразились криками восторга и застучали об пол древками копий.

Гиа’та отстраненно заметила шум. Она обвилась вокруг тетушкиной руки, прежде чем ее колени окончательно подогнулись. Она предполагала, что планы Королевы амбициозны, но бесконечные возможности, о которых та говорила, были просто ошеломляющи. Распространить любовь не просто до Пограничного Пространства, но по целой Вселенной? Возможно ли это?

Королева Ага’по позволила племяннице ее слабость. Новая эра для Корпуса Звездных Сапфиров была не тем, что можно легко уложить в голове. Она помогла Гиа’те дойти до открытого балкона и приказала ожидающей стражнице:

— Призовите се’фа’лона.

Ответный рев вдалеке вызвал улыбку на лице Ага’по. Тварь была трофеем из давней битвы и за годы успела доказать свою полезность. Звездные Сапфиры прошлого были беспомощны, когда она атаковала всех на своем пути и приносила в их сектор разрушения. Предполагалось, что ее невозможно остановить, так как она уклонялся от атак, проходя сквозь измерения.

И она бы до сих пор разоряла их звездную систему, если бы не Ага’по. Ее любовь приручила тварь и сделала подконтрольной ее воле. И хотя разум существа не понимал таких вещей как гендер, Королева была уверена, что столь неразумное существо было просто обязано быть самцом.

Се’фа’лон вспышкой явился над облаками, длинные щупальца стелились за ним, завиваясь, чтоб успокоиться под балконом. Гиа’та оживилась и перемахнула через перила, устраиваясь на голове гиганта и хихикая, когда его урчание выбило ее из седла. Ага’по последовала за ней ровной поступью и приготовилась к длительному полету. Замок под ними становился все меньше, пока не оказался скрыт густым туманом.

***

Звездные системы и пучки космической пыли поблескивали в густой тьме открытого космоса. Только люминесценция се’фа’лона и их собственные ауры освещали путь в темноте.

— Помни, Гиа’та, с этого момента никакой телепатии. — Они не знали возможностей Зеленых Фонарей и предпочитали не рисковать. Ага’по ободряюще сжала ее плечо. — Это ничем не отличается от любой другой миссии. Сохраняй спокойствие, и все будет в порядке.

— Да, моя Королева, — кивнула Гиа’та.

Взмахом руки Королева Ага’по указала се’фа’лону на далекую полосу зеленого. Он надулся, уносясь прочь в мертвой тишине космоса, пока они плелись следом в безопасном отдалении.

Гиа’та закусила губу. Она всегда нервничала в начале миссий, но эти хитрости шли им на пользу. Было лучше на время сбить противников с толку, чем принуждать их стать уступить. Для их целей мягкое внедрение подходило больше, чем армия за спиной.

Се’фа’лон достиг корабля без малейших помех. Ни взрывов энергии, ни маневров уклонения. Ага’по цокнула языком на подобную беспечность. Се’фа’лон дал волю реву, прокатившемуся по носу корабля. Щупальца легко обвили два крыла корабля, удерживая их. Раздутая пасть заскрежетала зубами по мостику.

Одно из щупалец проникло в двери отсека и выдернуло наружу Зеленого Фонаря, потряхивая им, как погремушкой. Не раз видевшей подобное Гиа’те это всегда напоминало жесты капризничающего младенца.

Оставшиеся Фонари, один Зеленый, и один Красный (Красный Фонарь?!) отражали атаку, но зверь уклонялся от их энергетических выстрелов. Что Красный Фонарь забыл на корабле Зеленых? Зачем защищал его? Гиа’та не отрывала глаз от битвы и не смела бросить взгляд на Ага’по. Это не меняло их планов, но следовало стать еще осторожнее.

Сражающийся Зеленый Фонарь был быстро схвачен одним из колец се’фа’лона, пока Красный ловко обходил взвивающиеся вокруг него щупальца. Нарастающий гул был единственным предупреждением, прежде чем захваченный корабль разрядился ослепительной вспышкой изумрудного пламени в сторону своего пленителя. Се’фа’лон запрокинул голову и недовольно взвыл. Позабыв о своей миссии, он оплел щупальцами всех трех Фонарей, медленно сжимая смертельную хватку и подтаскивая их к своим челюстям.

Женщины видели достаточно.

Ага’по и Гиа’та зажгли свои кольца, их ауры засияли любовью. Они открыли стрельбу, направляя заряды энергии в гущу сражения. Ага’по с удовольствием выпустила заряд в сторону ближайшего к пасти се’фа’лона Зеленого Фонаря, выпуская его на свободу.

— Да сколько тут еще разноцветных Фонарей?! — закричал крупный боловаксианин, едва освободившись.

Он присоединился к их стрельбе по се’фа’лону, содрогавшемуся под их атакой. Двое оставшихся мужчин были выброшены зверем прочь и вскоре тоже вернулись к сражению. Мужчины выстроились в линию перед Звездными Сапфирами, обороняя их.

Трогательно, но совершенно излишне.

Тот Зеленый Фонарь, что был поменьше, оглянулся на них через плечо и сострил:

— Так вы что, Розовые Фонари?

Его ментальные щиты заколебались, и прежде чем они поднялись снова, Гиа’та успела уловить имя. Хэл Джордан с Земли.

— Не вполне верно, Зеленый Фонарь, — ответила Королева. Она оттолкнула трио в сторону с врожденным королевским равнодушием. Гиа’та последовала примеру Королевы и направила кольцо на свою цель. Это была ее любимая часть.

— Покуда вы цените силу воли, — продолжила Ага’по намеренно беспечно, — Звездные Сапфиры направляют мощь любви и служат ее делу.

Вместе Звездные Сапфиры направили импульсы своих колец, окутывая се’фа’лона широкими лучами. Щупальца, поглотив фиолетовый свет, покорно повисли по бокам зверя. Ярость покинула его с шипением, похожим на вздох, и он удалился, тихо ворча и оставляя актрис на их сцене.

Те обернулись к мужчинам, и группы закружили друг против друга. Гиа’та наконец смогла разглядеть троицу вблизи. Они были разношерстной компанией.

Боловаксианин поглядывал на них с любопытством. Он возвышался над товарищами внушительной фигурой с упрямо выдвинутой челюстью. У него был суровый фасад, но она чувствовала в нем большую печаль.

Хэл Джордан расположился по центру. Тоньше боловаксианина, но крупнее Красного Фонаря, он казался на их фоне непримечательным. Гиа’та не задержала бы на нем взгляда, если бы не знак отличия на груди, говоривший о том, что он командир этой группы.

Последний мужчина завис в отдалении справа. Тощий волкрегианин с резьбой ломаных линий на лице. Едкий привкус источаемой им ненависти заставлял Гиа’ту прилагать усилие, чтоб не выйти из роли и сохранить лицо радушным. Его красная аура мерцала и взлетала всполохами, словно он был охвачен пламенем. Он приглушил ее лишь настолько, чтоб быть способным сосредоточить на них взгляд.

Мужчины сохраняли молчание, пока Хэл Джордан не выдвинулся вперед.

— Благодарю за содействие. Какими судьбами вас занесло в эту даль?

— Этот сектор космоса принадлежит нам, — взяла слово Королева Ага’по. — Но, простите мои манеры, — она повращала рукой перед собой и чуть склонила голову. — Я Ага’по. Это моя племянница, Гиа’та.

Гиа’та кокетливо опустила плечи и посмотрела на мужчин из-под ресниц. Хэл Джордан улыбнулся.

— Ваши кольца силы очень могущественны. Нам бы не помешала ваша помощь в сражениях с Красным Корпусом.

Женщины деликатно не стали оглядываться в сторону его спутника, не прекращающего источать недовольство.

Гиа’та затрепетала ресницами.

— Я была бы счастлива объединиться с тобой, Хэл Джордан.

Она внутренне содрогнулась. Оступилась, как салага, но судя по его бессмысленной улыбке, он этого не заметил. Ага’по взяла инициативу в свои руки.

— Мы неподалеку от нашей родной планеты. Возможно, вы составите нам компанию для отдыха и восстановления, прежде чем вернетесь к своей миссии?

Хэл Джордан рассмеялся.

— Я уж точно не откажусь.

***

Внутри корабля все было подчинено повышению эффективности. Стены были почти стерильно белыми, если бы не отблески от зеленых светящихся панелей, тянущихся вдоль коридоров.

Хэл Джордан, уже представившийся должным образом, горделиво огладил стену.

— Это называется Перехватчик. Быстрейший корабль в Галактике.

Он возглавлял процессию. Боловаксианин («Киловогом звать») и волкрегианин («Это Райзер», — Хэл Джордан потрепал его по плечу, прежде чем Рэйзер с гримасой сбросил его руку) следовали за ним.

Замаронки прошли за мужчинами на мостик корабля, где их поприветствовала ИИ. Оболочка робота явно была спроектирована для гармоничного соответствия кораблю. У нее была приятная глазу форма, схожая с физиологией солдата-замаронки. Сияющие линии пересекали не украшенное защитное покрытие, Зеленая энергия проецировала привлекательное лицо под белым шлемом. 

— А это Айя. Просто назовите ей координаты, и мы мигом окажемся на месте.

Ага’по продиктовала роботу числа, пока мужчины занимали свои места. Хэл Джордан развалился в капитанском кресле, и Гиа’та оперлась на его плечо, достаточно близко, чтоб ее дыхание щекотало его ухо.

— Взят курс на Замарон, — огласила робот.

Ага’по сконцентрировала свое внимание на мужчине, больше прочих нуждавшемся в их помощи. Киловог тяжело опустился в свое кресло, невидяще глядя в экран полуприкрытиыми глазами. Его голова была низко опущена, а клыки выпирали еще сильней от того, как сильно он хмурился.

— Киловог, вы выглядите проживающим утрату.

От отвел взгляд и огрызнулся:

— Я предпочел бы об этом не говорить.

Она потянулась к нему, физически и ментально, мягко развернув его лицо обратно к ней.

— Вы страдаете от великой потери. От разбитого сердца.

Он посмотрел глубоко в ее глаза и невольно прильнул к ее руке.

Гиа’та наблюдала, как любовь ее тети выискивает ту, кого желало его сердце, оставленную позади на желтой планете, с ее теплым супом и теплыми руками. Только любовь способна воссоединить двоих, и только Королева способна указать любви путь. Ага’по отступила от ошеломленого самца, чтобы прикрыть собой вспышку сапфирового кольца, пославшего зов для их новой сестры.

Гиа’та вернула свое внимание к рукам Хэла Джордана, скользящими по экранам. Их ученые смогут расшифровать системы управления кораблем, но для всех будет проще, если она просто запомнит все сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

Звездные Сапфиры были поражены тем, как быстро атмосфера Замарона расцвела впереди. Они поделились своим очарованием от скорости корабля, и Хэл Джордан с радостью погрузился в детальное описание его возможностей. Перехватчик аккуратно опустился на один из основных островов, парящих неподалеку от дворца.

Пока они приземлялись, Хэл Джордан обернулся к Красному Фонарю:

— Райзер, ты уверен, что не хочешь прогуляться? Нам обещали вечеринку.

— Как удачно для вас. — Его пронзительно-голубые глаза сверкнули через плечо, прежде чем он снова обернулся к панели управления. — Я пас.

Это был первый раз, когда Гиа’та слышала его голос.

Хэл Джордан пожал плечами, обращаясь к Гиа’те:

— Не особо общительный парень. Но мы над этим работаем.

Вчетвером Хэл Джордан, Киловог, Гиа’та и Ага’по впереди всех спустились по трапу, после чего поднялись в воздух. Хэл Джордан подлетел к Ага’по.

— Ага’по, вы не были удивлены, увидев нас. Откуда вам известно про Зеленый Корпус?

— Когда-то давно, мы с вашими хозяевами были единым народом, — ответила она.

Киловог запнулся и опустился на несколько футов в воздухе.

— Вы и Хранители?! Ну спасибо за эту картинку.

— Как и всегда, горячие девочки не любят ботаников, — усмехнулся Хэл Джордан.

Ага’по обернулась к нему всем телом, встречая его взгляд, в эстетически безупречной позе.

— Это было очень давно. Мы выбрали разные пути. Они отказались позволять любой эмоции влиять на их суждения. Мы нашли это непереносимым и глупым.

— Звучит действительно в духе наших Хранителей, ага, — согласился Хэл Джордан. Гиа’та улыбнулась ему. Зеленый Фонарь с собственным мнением, как интригующе.

Ага’по приземлилась на территории дворца и принялась подниматься по его ступеням.

— Мой народ верит, что лишь любовь способна спасти эту Вселенную.

Гиа’та взбежала по лестнице рядом с Хэлом Джорданом, чтоб заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Любовь питает наши кольца. Ее сила неисчерпаема.

Широкая лестница, высеченная в горной породе, привела их к массивной передней галерее дворца. Расположенная под открытым небом, она была выложена белой плиткой и не украшена ничем, помимо центрального кристалла, устремленного к небесам. Он был обточен в форме эмблемы Корпуса Сапфиров и был вдвое выше, чем Хэл Джордан и Киловог вместе взятые.

Выше по ступеням парами располагались вооруженные стражницы. У каждой было по острому энергетическому копью, готовому к бою. Копья были выполнены с мыслью о красоте, но остры и смертельны. Гиа’та задумалась, каково для чужаков впервые увидеть ее сестер, будучи неспособными отличить единицу от остальной группы. Все замаронские стражницы подчеркивали свое единообразие и убирали волосы одинаковыми короткими узлами, оттягутыми назад кожаными головными повязками. Единственным допустимым отличием было количество бусин на коротких прядях, заправленных за уши, оно обозначало ранг.

Как одна солдатки опустили головы, прижимая кулаки к своим сердцам.

— Да здравствует Королева Ага’по.

Ага’по продолжила подниматься по ступеням, и двое стражниц парой проследовали за ней. В конце галереи она обратилась к группе.

— Сегодня вечером нас ожидает праздничный банкет. Гиа’та, ты ведь развлечешь наших гостей до этого момента?

Ее юбка волной скользнула за ней, когда Королева скрылась во дворце. Гиа’та разогнулась из глубокого поклона и обернулась к мужчинам.

— Ита-ак, не то чтобы я жаловался, но мы что, будем единственными парнями в округе? — Хэл Джордан проводил глазами кожаную юбку проходящей мимо стражницы.

— Мы, замаронки, находим жизнь куда более мирной и полюбовной, когда у правления находятся женщины, — подалась вперед Гиа’та.

— Вот уж не знаю, — фыркнул он. — У меня бывали женщины-начальницы, которые могли быть настоящей болью в...

— У нас есть немного времени до праздника, Хэл Джордан, могу ли я показать тебе округу?

У него не было возможности отказаться. Она потянула его за руку и повела к боковому выходу. Она оставила Киловога позади, во дворе. Очень скоро о нем должны были позаботиться устройства Королевы.

***

— Ну, Хэл Джордан, разве это не самый изумительный из всех дворцов? — Гиа’та изогнулась, прижимаясь к его телу. Его острые углы неловко упирались ей в живот, но она сохраняла радушный вид. Она запрокинула голову, чтоб заглянуть в его скрытые маской глаза.

— Да, — Хэл Джордан прижался к ней в ответ. Гиа’та скользнула ладонью с кольцом ближе к его лицу, пока он потерял от возбуждения бдительность. Он...

Он отбросил ее руку в сторону.

— Эм... знаешь, давай не будем опаздывать на банкет, — Хэл Джордан изобразил нелепый танец из торопливых жестов руками, прежде чем отступить от нее. — Не стоит заставлять твою тетю-Королеву ждать.

Он отказал ей?

Хэл Джордан упомянул ее тетю, он предпочел бы ее компанию? Гиа’та поспешила нагнать его и снова обвить его руку своими. Если Хэл Джордан желал самой Королевы, кем она была, чтобы с той соревноваться?

Она не должна была провалить задание. Хэл Джордан должен был найти свою истинную любовь, несмотря ни на что.

Их прервал голос Красного Фонаря.

— Перехватчик Хэлу Джордану. Киловок не отвечает на вызов, он с тобой?

Хэл Джордан вскинул кольцо, чтобы ответить.

— Киловог большой мальчик, Райзер. Я уверен, что он в порядке.

Он кинул на Гиа’ту сонный взгляд, и она утянула его за собой дальше по коридору.

***

Ничего не работало.

Гиа’та пыталась, но Хэл Джордан просто не поддавался.

Она показала ему все. Мосты, соединяющие малые островки с каменным подножием дворца, до прозрачности тонкую кристаллическую решетку на дворцовых башенках. Сверкающие сугроб, способные красотой своих форм очаровать замаронскую воительницу на целые дни удостоились только «Это мило. Очень... облачно». Гиа’та была готова рвать волосы, не важно даже на своей или его голове.

Он принимал ее подобострастие как должное, явно привыкший к подобному, но он ни на минуту ей не открылся.

В тишине отдаленного уголка, Гиа’та возилась с посудой. Мог ли он вовсе не испытывать любви? Грохот блюд обратил ее внимание на дрожь в собственных руках. Гиа’та знала о существах, единственный способ справиться с которыми крылся в наконечнике копья, но надеялась, что это просто слухи. Если же они были реальны...

Нет. Она не могла себе позволить поверить в подобное. Каждый заслуживал почувствовать любовь, и долг Корпуса Сапфиров был в ее распространении. Она расправила плечи. Должен был быть другой выход.

Гиа’та позволила себе один глубокий вдох, прежде чем ответить на призыв Королевы. Портал Сапфира вспыхнул, открываясь перед ней, и она оказалась прямо перед хмурым лицом Ага’по.

— Ага’по, произошло небольшое...

— Почему так долго? — Королева была не в настроении для оправданий. — Эти Фонари могут принести куда больше пользы, чем обычные самцы. Боловаксианин охотно подчинился. Землянин должен быть и того сговорчивее.

— Моя Королева. Хэл Джордан не похож ни на одного самца, что я встречала прежде. Я никогда не чувствовала подобного. Никогда не испытывала...

— Помни, кто из вас и в кого должен влюбиться, Гиа’та. Действуй решительнее, или этим займусь я, — приказ Ага’по прервал сеанс связи, и Гиа’та была благодарна, что это случилось раньше, чем Королева заметила, насколько она выжата.

Гиа’та подхватила поднос и взяла себя в руки. Ей просто нужно получше постараться.

Хэл Джордан ожидал там, где она его и оставила. Он принял бокал, и она улыбнулась, глядя как он делает глубокий глоток.

— М-м, вкуснятина. Что это?

— Сок фрукта кав’линн. Считается, что он освежает дух и обостряет чувства.

Сок оказал свое воздействие быстро. Ментальные барьеры Хэла Джордана опускались вместе с его плечами, пока он расслабленно устраивался на софе. Его приятное опьянение щекотало ее разум.

— Это мое любимое место во всем дворце. Разве вид не прекрасен?

С дворцового балкона открывался вид на величественные равнины Замарона. Далекие арки и парящие здания были укрыты легким туманом, придающим ландшафту фантастический вид.

— Да, — выдохнул он. Он наконец-то пропитался красотой ее планеты. Любовь прошлых поколений Звездных Сапфиров на славу потрудилась, чтобы его достигнуть.

— Это очень романтично, ты так не думаешь? — она мягко коснулась его щеки.

— Очень.

Не важно, что говорила королева, но Хэл Джордан с Земли был иным. Да, он приветствовал ее ухаживания и льнул к ее рукам, как многие мужчины до него. Она ощущала его влечение, ощущала запах его возбуждения, но неважно, как сильно она старалась, у нее не получалось пробудить его любовь. Она могла чувствовать искру в нем, где-то в глубине, она могла ощутить ее, но та продолжала ускользать. Ее что-то блокировало.

Хэл Джордан развязно встряхнулся и поднялся, собираясь уйти.

— Интересно, что там поделывает Киловог. Может, нам стоит его поискать.

— Ты выглядишь напряженным, Хэл Джордан.

Она потянулась к нему и впилась в его плечи. Строение его тела отличалось от ее, но она была хорошо натренирована распространять успокоение.

— Послушай, тебе не нужно... Аххх... — она знала, как разделываться с упрямыми зажимами. Обычно они не поддавались дольше, чем упрямые мужчины. — Это очень приятно.

Долг и беспокойство ускользнули из его разума, и она прижала его у своей груди. Он напоминал ей сонных малышей, которых она видела в дворцовых яслях. Она убаюкала его, глубже погружая в дремоту, и снова потянулась к нему своим разумом. Скоро ее любовь поглотит его, и он будет принадлежать ей до скончания вечности.

***

Зеленый Фонарь, одно из самых могущественных созданий во Вселенной, обмяк рядом с ней, как сонный малыш. Чем глубже она погружалась в его разум, тем больше путались его мысли. Любовь Гиа’ты медленно обловакивала его сердце. Хэл Джордан больше не сопротивлялся, он неторопливо тонул в ней.

Она почти достигла цели. Если б ей только удалось...

Ничего. Он снова ускользнул сквозь пальцы. Гиа’та вспомнила имена всех великих Матриархов, кого смогла вспомнить, и попросила каждую из них даровать ей терпение. Почему любовь должна быть такой сложной для него? Она ни разу прежде не сталкивалась с подобной трудностью. Его ментальные щиты были распахнуты, но ядро уклонялось от ее присутствия, стоило только приблизиться. Такое вообще возможно? У нее начинала болеть от напряжения голова.

Ей была необходима передышка.

Она мягко вышла из его сознания.

— Позволь мне налить тебе еще, Хэл Джордан.

Он едва заметил, как она забрала пустой бокал из его пальцев, но она ощутила его одобрительный взгляд, уходя. Достигнутый прогресс сделал ее походку бодрее.

Отворачиваясь, Гиа’та увидела краем глаза вспышку, обозначавшую прибытие сестры. Внезапная ясность в сознании Хэла Джордана вырвала его из ее хватки. Она сгладила накатившую ментальную боль, но не могла позволить себе быть раздраженной. Любовь и счастье распространились за ее спиной, и Гиа’та легкомысленно позволила накатившей волне себя подхватить. Хэл Джордан обрел настоящую любовь! Это было неправильно с ее стороны, но она вздохнула с облегчением, освобожденная от несговорчивого самца. Гиа’та поспешила обратно с угощением для себя и сестры, ей не терпелось узнать, как той удалось достигнуть успеха так быстро.

На балконе Хэл Джордан был в объятиях Землянки. Гиа’та коснулась силы сапфирового кольца на пальцах незнакомки, чтобы коснуться разума сестры.

Ох.

Ох, во имя всех звезд.

Гиа’та даже не вздрогнула, оказавшись погруженной в самые сильные эмоции, что ей когда-либо доводилось испытывать. Землянка, Кэрол Феррис с Земли, была великолепна. Страсти, сплетенные воедино до состояния красочной отравы утягивали за собой на самое дно. Ее тело было только ментальной проекцией в их разумах, но Гиа’та ощущала как Кэрол Феррис просачивается в ее поры, проталкивается в ее горло, чтобы сжигать изнутри. Воля превратилась в абстрактную концепцию, она могла теперь только чувствовать. Гиа’та не могла пошевелить и мизинцем, чтоб найти якорь, когда теплый порыв экстаза подхватил ее и оторвал еще дальше от реальности.

Восхищенная, Гиа’та не заметила, как события приняли неожиданный оборот. Она не осознавала, что происходит, пока ее голова не ударилась о холодную плитку. Задохнувшись, она обхватила руками ноющие ребра и сморгнула слезы. Боль была хорошей привязкой к физическому миру, но она вовсе не была за нее благодарна. 

Она открыла глаза, и Кэрол Феррис возвышалась над ней, а ее сила полыхала в одержимых глазах, как языки Краснного Пламени. 

— Все это время. Я считала тебя мертвым. Что ж, теперь ты действительно пожалеешь, что не умер раньше, — Бранила она Хэла Джордана. 

Он поднял руки в мольбе. 

— Ты все неправильно поняла, детка, она просто подруга. 

Ее ответом был импульс энергии, выбивший его за пределы балкона. 

Кэрол Феррис обернулась к ней. 

— Не волнуйся, сестра. Я не забыла, что ты тоже участвовала. 

Гиа’та ни на секунде не отрывала глаз от Кэрол Феррис, пока поднималась. Дикие глаза прижимали ее к полу, но Гиа’та не могла оставить сестру в таком состоянии. 

— Ты испытываешь исступление после трансформации. Мы, Звездные Сапфиры, создания любви. — Она попыталась сократить дистанцию и успокоить разум Кэрол Феррис... 

— Кэрол, стой! — Зеленый Фонарь влетел обратно в здание. — Я не знаю, как ты сюда попала на эту планету и в эту форму, которая, кстати, тебе очень идет, но... 

— О, она мне идет. Потому что твоя маленькая шлюшка носит такую же. — Ее рука снова дернулась к Гиа’те. Та лишилась дара речи от обвинения и ядовитой ненависти, сочащейся в ее сторону. 

— Тебе надо прийти в себя. Что бы они с тобой ни сделали... 

— То, что они сделали, подарило мне силу. — Она выстелила так быстро, что Зеленый Фонарь едва успел поднять энергетический щит. Тот затрещал и согнулся, когда он ударился об пол с кряхтением. Он открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтоб откатиться, когда ее заостренные каблуки пронзили землю там, где только что была его голова. 

— Ты позволил мне думать, что ты мертв. — Ее глаза отслеживали его в воздухе. Он кружил вокруг нее, уводя ее прочь от края. — И все это время, это было просто время вечеринки для старика Хэла, так? 

— Во-первых, между мной и Гиа’той ничего не было. Во-вторых, да ты с ума сошла! Давай просто поговорим. 

Гиа’те не нужна была эмпатия, чтоб ощутить его отчаяние 

— Ты хочешь поговорить? Поговори с моей рукой! — Фиолетовая ладонь материализовалась, со свистом рассекая воздух. Она прижала Хэла Джордана к стене башни и потащила по ней вниз, оставляя за собой трещину. Кэрол Феррис последовала за ним, через образовавшийся пролом. 

Гиа’та слышала, как ломаются стены и осыпаются кристаллы. Они не могла остановить их, ее любовь — она сама — не была достаточно сильна для этого. 

Ее все еще трясло после атаки Кэрол Феррис, когда Хэла Джордана опять ударили об стену. Он не коснулся ее ногами, образовав воздушную подушку, и отбросив себя ей обратно в бой, неся перед собой гигантский зеленый кулак. Ее заблудшая сестра уклонилась с его пути и ответила энергетической очередью. Он увернулся от всех пуль и сконструировал лассо. Оно обернулось вокруг Кэрол Феррис, прижимая ее локти к бокам Хэл Джордан дернул конструкцию на себя, и она оказалась прижата к его груди, все еще обездвиженная и не способная двинуть руками. 

— Пусти меня! — Она широко распахнула рот в крике и молотила ногами, сопротивляясь ему. Но он только удерживал ее крепче. 

— Не отпущу. — Он не отводил взгляда от ее глаз. — Я сделал это однажды, и это было самым трудным, что я вообще делал. 

— Ты врешь. Опять! 

Ее глаза пламенели, но он не отводил взгляд. Никто не дышал. Она не выдержала первой и отвела взгляд. Сияние ее Сапфира потускнело, когда она разжала кулаки и опустила руки. 

Увидев, что она открылась, Хэл Джордан утянул ее в поцелуй. Кэрол Феррис напряглась лишь на секунду, с энтузиазмом ответив ему вздох спустя. Сплетясь воедино, они медленно опустились на землю, как облетевшие с дерева листья. Любовь еще раз одержала победу и принесла мир. 

Но Гиа’та не была счастлива. 

— Хэл? Что происходит? — Глаза Кэрол Феррис прояснились, впервые оглядывая новое окружение. — Где мы, черт возьми? 

Он отпустил ее руки и выпрямился по-солдатски смирно. 

— Мы не на Земле Кэрол. Это может прозвучать безумно, но мы на другом конце Галактики. Прямо на линии фронта. Если мы с друзьями не остановим вторжение Красных Фонарей, война проиграна. Все будет потеряно. Вот почему я здесь, а не с тобой. 

Кэрол Феррис покачала головой. 

— Хэл, я не понимаю всего этого, — Она потянулась коснуться его щеки. — Но если уж Земле надо, чтоб за нее кто-то сражался вот здесь, мы не могли выбрать себе более отважного и могущественного представителя. 

Хэл усмехнулся. 

— И привлекательного, ты забыла «привлекательного». 

Она улыбнулась и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его. Их тела прильнули друг к другу, растворяясь в любви. 

Но Гиа’та не была счастлива. 

Хэл Джордан, самец, не был подчинен своей любовью. Она давала ему силы. Ее сестра Фонарь сияла с яркостью, которой Гиа’та не видела никогда прежде. Никогда, даже от Королевы. Ее любовь, наполняла ее сиянием ярче всех кристаллов Замарона, ярче любой из Звездных Сапфиров, знакомых Гиа’те, и все благодаря Зеленому Фонарю. 

Она не могла больше терпеть это, видеть их вместе вот так, и выступила из теней. 

— Кэрол Феррис, ты можешь сохранить его здесь. Вдали от любой опасности. Вдали от войны. Сила твоей любви способна удержать его здесь. 

Сохранный внутри Сапфировой Статуи, Хэл Джордан подарит Звездным Сапфирам невообразимую мощь. Любовь Кэрол Феррис подарит им путь в новую эру, распространяя мир по всей Галактике. И Гиа’та будет по правую руку от нее. 

— Ох, сладкая, но это же не любовь. — Кэрол Феррис мягко одернула ее, выдергивая из видения. Отстранившись от Хэла Джордана, она смерила Гиа’ту взглядом, пригвождая к земле, и подошла ближе. — Это эгоизм. Настоящая любовь это самопожертвование. Предпочтение чужих потребностей собственным. Действие во благо тому, кого ты любишь. 

Слова были мягкими, но укор в них разорвал сердце Гиа’ты на части. 

— Вот так, — Кэрол Феррис сняла свое кольцо силы и бесцеремонно бросила его в ладони Гиа’ты. — Можешь забрать колечко обратно. Это действительно не мой цвет. — Она пронаблюдала, как ее форма Сапфира растворяется вникуда. — Хотя я буду скучать по тем сапогам. 

Кольцо невинно покоилось в руке Гиа’ты, словно бы не оно было виной тому, как разрушились основы всего, что она знала. 

— Но... никто никогда не отрекался от кольца Звездного Сапфира, — Ее ладонь была теплой, и она не могла сказать точно, от кольца или после касания Кэрол Феррис. — Никто никогда не был достаточно силен. 

Кэрол Феррис улыбнулась, ее лицо просияло, как рассвет над Замароном. 

— Ты кажешься мне достатчно сильной. 

Гиа’та протолкнула слова через горло, пока оно не сжалось окончательно, лишая ее такой возможности. 

— Ты пристыдила меня, Кэрол Феррис с Земли. Я не понимала истинного значения Любви до этого момента. — Ее мощи, ее боли. — Ты будешь возвращена на свою родную планету. 

Порталы Королевы оставляли в космическом пространстве отпечатки. Гиа’те было до горечи просто соединить два из них вместе, воссоздавая дорогу к Земле. 

Фиолетовый тоннель вспыхнул за их спинами, отбрасывая длинные отблески на балкон. Никто из них не был рад его видеть. 

Хэл Джордан встал между ним и Кэрол Феррис. 

— Кэрол, я... 

Она накрыла его губы кончиками пальцев. 

— Делай, что должен. И возвращайся домой, ко мне. — Она вгляделась в его глаза, ища чего-то, что Гиа’та не могла понять. 

Один последний быстрый поцелуй и она шагнула мимо Хэла Джордана к тоннелю, чеканя шаг по плитке. Кэрол Феррис в последний раз оглянулась через плечо, кивнула на прощание и ступила в сияние. Оставляя позади себя два разбитых сердца. 

Но у них не было времени скорбеть. Дворец содрогнулся вокруг них и Гиа’та напряглась, ощущая движение земли. 

— Зеленый Фонарь Хэл, требуется твоя помощь, — Раздался над сумятицей голос робота. Хэл  
Джордан вскинул кольцо. 

— Айя, что происходит? 

— Звездный Сапфиры пленили Киловога. Его локация в 804 метрах северо-западнее от твоего кольца. Мы с Райзером атакованы. Запрашиваем помощь. 

— Уже в пути, — Он быстро покосился на Гиа’ту прежде чем перелететь с балкона в сторону Сад Кристаллов. Гиа’та поколебалась, прежде чем подняться в воздух, но не последовала за ним. 

Она промчалась через вход во дворец и погрузила свой разум в объединение улья. Разумы ее сестер деятельно гудели вокруг. Машина обнаружила Сад Кристаллов и прервала сеанс, проводимый Королевой с Красным Фонарем. Большинство солдат столпилось в тронном зале, но Гиа’та к ним не присоединилась. Не сейчас. Она окинула взглядом территорию замка. Время еще оставалось. 

Она заметила корабль Фонарей и охраняющий его отряд. Гиа’та приземлилась перед командующей взводом. Та была типичной замаронской солдаткой за исключением подозрительного взгляда и фиолетового копья наизготовку. 

Женщины выпрямились, под ее взглядом, Гиа’та скомандовала «вольно» жестом руки. 

— Принцесса. — Командующая опустила взгляд на Гиа’ту. «Вы что, просите нас ослушаться прямого приказа Королевы?» осталось не произнесенным. Рядовые за ее спиной переместились и забормотали. Несколько особо подозрительных принюхались к воздуху, выискивая изменения в феромонах Ага’по. 

Гиа’та прикусила губу и старательно заморгала. Детская истерика не поможет, но какие еще у нее опции? Отдаленные звуки битвы отражались от арок замка и врезались ей в уши. У Хэла Джордана заканчивалось время. Все потеряет значение, если эти самцы погибнут. Что может она сделать? Что... 

Что бы сделала Кэрол Феррис? 

Все погрузилось в блаженное молчание. Гиа’та взяла себя в руки, имитируя величие Ага’по. 

— На стороне Хэла Джордана с Земли есть сила, с которой мы прежде не сталкивались. Я видела ее. Я чувствовала ее. Я знаю. 

Гиа’та вытянула перед собой раскрытые руки, и ее безграничная любовь к Кэрол Феррис окутала женщин перед ней. 

— У вас нет нужды в Перехватчике. — Она сделала паузу и задумалась, как далеко способна их завести. — Хэл Джордан желает освободить мужчин из Сада Кристаллов. Во благо Звездных Сапфиров, вам лучше направиться туда. 

Их не было еще до того, как она открыла глаза. Не осталось и сомнения в ее правоте. Гиа’та проводила их взглядом, прежде чем направиться в тронную залу. Она надеялась, что не опоздает. 

Королева Ага’по призвала копье, провернув его над головой. Он опустила его на уровень мужчины; на острие копья плясала энергия. 

— Уничтожить его будет милосердно. 

Залп зеленого света со скрежетом располовинил копье Королевы. Она закричала, когда сломанное копье исчезло во вспышке света, толкнувшей ее через всю залу. 

Глаза Гиа’ты широко распахнулись от вида тети, лежащей на полу в окружении стражниц и пытающейся подняться на ноги. Ее сердце застряло в ее горле. Нет. Нет, она хотела не этого. 

— Кстати, это значит, что вы говорите нет на «давайте объединимся против угрозы для всей галактики»? 

Хэл Джордан стоял на входе вместе с освобожденным Киловогом. Он прицелился кольцом, и его луч прорезался сквозь кристалл, окружающий Рейзера. Кристалл отпал, Рейзер стряхивал с себя кусочки осколков. Вместе с роботом группа отступила. 

Ага’по зарычала и вскинула руку. 

— Призвать се’фа’лона! 

Гиа’та тут же покинула укрытие, пытаясь поспеть. Это было неправильно. Ничего не шло так, как должно было, по ее мнению. Гиа’та заставила себя вдыхать срывающимися глотками воздуха. Чего она ожидала? Что тетя отринет тысячи лет учения по ее просьбе? И с чего бы ей ее слушать? Она не была могущественной, как тетя, или смелой, как ее сестры. 

Гиа’та перешагнула край Дворца — прямо в открытое небо. Над ней Фонари палили в подлетающего се’фа’лона. Его ответный рев прокатился по воздуху и отдался вибрацией в костях Гиа’ты. Щупальца обвили Фонарей и медленно начали выжимать из них жизнь. 

Может быть, она не была сильнейшей или смелейшей, но она была влюблена! И она была права! 

И она знала, как все исправить. 

Гиа’та взмыла к се’фа’лону, в проем между оскаленными клаками и сжатыми щупальцами. Она направила кольцо прямо в его разинутую пасть, позволяя своей любви вырываться наружу волнами. Се’фа’лон перестал сжимать Фонарей и медленно расслабился. Его щупальца опали, отпуская Фонарей. 

Она бросила взгляд через плечо. 

— Иди, Хэл Джордан. Иди, пока можешь. 

Он обернулся посмотреть на подступающие войска с Королевой во главе, подлетел ближе и сжал ее плечо. 

— Буду должен. 

Войска дали залп по Фонарям, но они были слишком быстры. Киловог дрогнул при виде их новой сестры Галии, но Хэл Джордан был сильнее и затащил его на корабль. Перехватчик уклонился от атаки Звездных Сапфиров и взлетел, покидая атмосферу и оставляя планету далеко позади. 

Гиа’та опустила руку. Се’фа’лон встряхнулся и улетел прочь, она же сделала глубокий вдох и повернулась. Когда она открыла глаза, ее сестры взяли ее в кольцо. Копья готовы были к использованию по первой команде Королевы. 

Королева Ага’по сдерживала свои эмоции хорошо, но она смерила племянницу взглядом и стиснула кулаки. 

— Я разочарована в тебе, Гиа’та. Тебе еще многому предстоит научиться. 

Гиа’та вспомнила силуэт Кэрол Феррис, озаренный светом туннеля. Одна, но без капли сожаления. Теплое кольцо было прижато к ее бедру. 

И она улыбнулась. 

— Нет, моя Королева. Мне многому предстоит научить.


End file.
